Build! the Never Fading Smile
by halo29
Summary: Izuku Midoryia the quirkless child and worthless. Well, watch world as He will become a great hero. But Not any hero, a symbol hope! Izuku will become a hero with a never ending smile. He will be the one! Be the Light! Kamen Rider Build! Are you ready! BEST MATCH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Are You READY?!**_

 _Henshin-_ thoughts and special voices

 **READY** -shouts and belt voice

Disclaimer: I own nothing Build, Hero academia, and Be the one song are own by their respected authors

Enjoy the Story!

 _Trial prologue: Build! Be the ONE!_

 _-Intro-_

I walk all through the night

Following through the footprints of your eyes

Even if it takes me a eternity

I know you are waiting for me

Always with a Smile!

Their you will…..

Be the one, Be the one, _ALRIGHT!_

The Earth's tomorrow will be endless!

Be the knights, Be the knights, all right!

I will get stronger! I wanna get in!

Treasure and embrace the things you want to save!

Feel the beat of my heart echo all around!

Be the one! Be the knights!

Send that message through as it reverberates!

With An ECHOO!

"HELP ME!" A young girl ran down the park's empty road during the quiet night as something chased her. It was some strange white body monster with blue like needles stretch out from its body as it ran after the girl. The girl kept running while the monster gave chase till eventually coming to the open lake of the park the needle monster swung its arm at direction of girl, launching a berague of needled hitting around the girl thus making her fall from the impact.

"ARGH..uh." Grunting as she fell, the needle monster slowly began walking to the girl. The girl looked up fearfully as what seemed like the last moments of her life. Monster growled and hissed as it rose it claw ready to strike, she closed her eyes and held her head waiting for the end when.

" **NO YOU DON"T** "

 _!Clank!_

The monster was suddenly hit by a something as it fell back from the attack. "Huh! Wha…" The girl looked up to see the monster fallen and hissing from pain. The girl looked behind her eyes widen. "Sorry but I'm afraid this young lady isn't on today's menu." A voice spoke as a armored blue and red figure approach the two with a strange drill like sword in his hand. The voice was male and young but spoke with a fiery willful tone that give the girl a firm sense of relief and protection. "Don't worry miss. For I am here." The voice from the girl savor spoke as the girl still shocked spoke softly and quietly. "b.b..Build…Kamen rider Build the vigilante." Thus, revealed as Kamen Rider Build, Build nodded at his named called "Right and I'll take care of Smash so run and hid somewhere safe miss." The girl nodded slowly before getting up and running past Build as he watches her leave the scene before turning back to see the needle smash finally recover from his attack.

The Smash growled and roared at Build who ready himself "So a Needle smash huh… well then. Let the experiment begin!" Build rushed the Needle Smash with his drill crusher swinging and slashed while dodging attack from the Smash. The Smash who clearly was at a disadvantage was losing this battle as it took hit after hit from Build's attacks right before it retreated a bit and fired a blast of needles at build who quickly dodged left to avoid the blow. " _I need to finish this fast, It slowed and weak soo…. YOSH lets try my new bottles."_ Build smirked under his helmet as he then pulled two bottles with faces of a gorilla and a diamond on it, he then produced to take then red and blue ones he had in the belt, then she started to shake the new bottles. As the Smash started to approach build it stopped to see white characters of sorts appear out of nowhere of what seemed to be math and other sorts of equations in the air move around It and build. Build then turned the top parts of the bottles making noise when he then slid them into the belt starting with the gorilla one.

 **-Gorilla-Diamond-**

 **!BEST MATCH!**

Belt suddenly had the faces of the bottles images light up then change into the letters G and D shouting best match. "OOOHH It's a best match to! Alright hurry we go!" Build gleamed with excitement before turning the handle on his belt

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

Two tubed came out of the drive then started to form to armor as a brown and light blue like fluid formed into the armor. " **Build** Up." Build spoke as the armor then encased him.

" **Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!"**

Now in Build stood in a new form of GorillaMond he then proceeded to crack the lever of the belt again with his ape hand.

 **Ready Go! Vortex Finish YEAH**

The Smash launched another one of its needle attack at Build to with his left hand swatted away but when he did the needles turned into tiny diamonds that then started to swarm around Build. The Smash stopped as it saw this and Build then rose his Ape right hand and swung it as it launched the diamonds at the Smash as it then started to take major damage and then explode knocking the smash back and unconscious. Build then walked over to the finished enemy and took out a clear bottle twisting the top and the body of the Smash turned to be sucked into the bottle leaving an injured man unconscious man in white ripped up clothing. Build stared at the man before looking at the bottle "So another one huh…..well better get out of here and call the police to pick this man up…at least the girls ok so everything's alright." Build then took out the bottles in his belt and his armor disappeared leaving a young boy around 15 years old with messy mixed black and green hair. " I just hoped mom didn't notice me missing, I don't think her mental health needs something like that." The boy sighed walking off as he pulled out a strange phone calling 911.

-Trial ends-

 **Next Time:**

 _ **-DAMN DEKU!**_

 _ **-No you can't become a hero without a quirk**_

 _ **-Izuku dear I'm So sorry**_

 _ **-No matter what I'll become a hero, a shining symbol of hope for People!**_

 _ **-Well then Izuku midoryia, Show them your Heroic Will!**_

 _ **-FireHedgehog!- Harinezumi! Shoubousha!**_

 _ **Next Trial:2: Izuku Midoryia A hope that's yet to Build!**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY!**_

 _AND that's a wrap of my My hero academia and kamen rider crossover_

 _I LOVE build and hero academia and LOVE our green hair protagonist._

 _So I decide to create a story of the two things that I love with Izuku at the center._

 _Now izuku will be paired with someone but I have no idea who but its going to be someone from his class. Maybe Idk give me who you want izuku to be with._

 _See you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You READY?!**

 _Henshin_ -thoughts and special voices

 **READY** -shouts and belt voice

Disclaimer: I own nothing Build, Hero academia, and Be the one song are own by their respected authors and companies.

Note: there will be cursing in this story. Sometimes ill censor it with funky characters ($# #) but not all so no hard feelings.

Enjoy the Story!

 _Trial 2:_ _: Izuku Midoriya A hope that's yet to Build! Part 1_

 _{Izuku Midoriy}-_

 _All Men and Women are not Equal. I learned that the hard way in life, literally as I found that my life full of hardship and hurt._

 _Quirks, Inhuman powers or rather superpowers suddenly appear on Earth all of a sudden. No one knows how they came to be or what they truly are just that we suddenly appear not so long ago. People began getting powers, abilities like breath fire, turn invisible, show laser out of their eyes, etc. You name it people began to show amazing and cool powers it soon affected the whole population on Earth._

 _But…_

 _With Theses Powers…These Quirks…_

 _Theirs…._

 _People who misuse them…_ _Villains_

 _Basically people who use their quirks for their own gain, selfish reasons to get what they want, hurt who they want, belittle who they want…._ _ **murder**_ _who they want to._

 _But… As there is darkness…There is light, Heros ones who rose up to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, beacons of light! And none stand above them all then All Might! The Symbol of Peace!_

 _Someone who I aim to become…A HERO!...But I wasn't Born lucky like everyone else….I was born .._

… _.._ _ **Quirkless**_ _…._

 _Yet…. I was given a chance….I stood up to what I_ _labeled_ _as_ _…._ _I walked through the pain, the bullying, the grief, the depression, all that sad stuff in order to become never ending HOPE! I became a Kamen Rider, BUILD! All because some random encounter with a man named, Sento Kiryu, who gave me a chance to save people._

 _-Intro-_

I walk all through the night

Following through the footprints of your eyes

Even if it takes me a eternity

I know you are waiting for me

Always with a Smile!

Their you will…..

Be the one, Be the one, ALRIGHT!

The Earth's tomorrow will be endless!

Be the knights, Be the knights, all right!

I will get stronger! I wanna get in!

Treasure and embrace the things you want to save!

Feel the beat of my heart echo all around!

Be the one! Be the knights!

Send that message through as it reverberates!

With An ECHOO!

 _Japan_ , _Junior High_

"So class starting soon is the end of the Semester and you all need to soon decide what you're going to do with your life which is obviously GOING TO BE HEROS!" The Home teacher said as the class Cheer in agreement.

" _Things never change"_ Izuku thought as he wrote down notes in his _hero's analysis._ As the cheer continued a certain puffy blonde hair boy scoff at class. " HA whatever teach don't compare me with the rest of these wanna-be extras." Katsuki Bakugo snorted siting all laid back on his chair with his feet on his desk. " Ah that's Right Bakugo your planning on going to U.A right?" The teach asked as the blonde known as Bakugo smirked and snorted "Yeah that's and I'll become number their so don't lump me with these freakn extras."

"OY SCREW YOU BAKUGO"

"DON'T GO THINKING YOUR GOING TO BE A HOTSHOT THEIR!"

"F#$ YOU DUDE"

The Class roared at the explosion quirk user who just argued back laughing at the "extras". Izuku didn't bother looking up or even take park in the class discussion as it was always like this for him and he didn't care nor mind in it. Izuku was writing away in his notebook when, "OH Midoriya didn't you also apply to U.A to?" Said the teacher. Izuku dropped his pencil as the whole class froze mid arguing as Izuku slowly raised his head and the class minus Bakugo who was still frozen processing what just happen. The class stared dead straight at the young boy when.

"DEKU BE AT U.A HAHAHAHAH"

"BRO HE WOULDN'T EVEN SURIVE THE ENTERANCE TEST AT LEAST"

"DEAD WEIGHT MAN THAT'S ALL HE IS"

"HES QUIRKLESS, HE'S DEKU!"

The classes insults and comments along with laughs continued at Izuku who just look at his desk and sighed. The Young boy was used to this, this was how the world was, he was the _**quirkless deku**_. { _IF only they really knew…how wrong they are…}_ Izuku eyes look at down as the bullying continued until the teacher managed to calm the class minus Bakugo who finally join in only continue in a harsh tone of bullying at Izuku.

School just ended, Izuku mentally thanked any god, As Izuku was packing up his books when all that was left was his notebook when Bakugo sudden grabbed it. "Huh HEY give that back." Izuku said nervously knowing whats going to happen. "Oh, what you go their Bakugo" Said Bakugo lackeys as they approach, "Deku's diary or some Shit?" Said Second Lackey. Bakugo look at the notebook, "Hero analysis for the future huh… well" He suddenly torch the book with a quick explosion and threw it out the window. Izuku face broke after that display when Bakugo then gripped Izuku's uniform shoulder burning it slighty. "So Deku you better rethink about going to U.A K? Cause if you do? Well that's an IF, your quirkless ass ain't go anywhere, You GOT NO CHANCE at going to U.A understood." Bakugo let go and walked to the door along with his lackeys before looking back "A quirkless nobody like you deku should worry about becoming a hero when you don't even have a F#$% quirk but if you want one so bad, go jump off the roof and wish for one in your next life shit nerd." Bakguo laugh walking away after his harsh words to Izuku who stared at the window of where his notebook when.

 _After School on way home-different route_

Izuku stared at his burnt notebook and smile softly as he did manage to save it into some condition as of being able to use it still. Izuku looked towards the sky thinking about today's events that happen, especially Bakugo, his old childhood friend turned bully always made it harder for izuku life no matter what for the poor kid. Izuku looked back at his book, smiling a bit izuku nodded "No matter what…. No matter what they say, do…. Kiryu-san I'll become a hero … A brilliant, smart, genius, hero." Izuku chuckled slight when.

" _ **HELP US!"**_

Izuku head snapped when he heard the cry. Looking he saw construction workers run down the road from something. That something turn out to be a bulky monster known as a Smash as it slowly chased the workers hitting and smashing nearby things in its path. "A SMASH now?!" Izuku yelp not before charging after it. The Strong Smash managed to corner one of workers who cowered in fear when Izuku sprang into action, he jumped and kicked the Smash bouncing it off its intended target, " a kid?!" Said the Worker as he saw his savor. Izuku smiled widely and nodded "Yeah don't worry I'll distract it go and find help." Worker looked at the Izuku then at the Smash about to say something when he saw Izuku smile. His smile gave a strong sense of hope and protection, the worker getting the hint nodded and ran off to get help leaving Izuku and the Smash. "Not that the witness is out and safe." Izuku said.

A piece of izuku hair sprung up and a sudden personally changed occurred as Izuku pulled a strange belt out of his back. " Well then" Izuku attaches the Build Driver, "Shall we began the experiment?" Izuku then pulled out two bottles, a red rabbit one and a blue tank one. Smiling Izuku shaking the bottles, math and other sorts of equations started to appear around him and the Smash when he then slid the Rabbit bottle into the belt then the Tank after.

- **Rabbit-Tank-**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The belt made a standby noise as then Izuku cranked the lever and two tubes came out and form into what seemed to be armor.

 **Are you Ready?**

Blue and Red fluid filled the armor as izuku took a stance.

" _Henshin!"_

 **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank!**

 **Yeahhh!"**

The armor enclosed Izuku as finally Kamen Rider Build was suited up and ready. "Now lets start!" Pulling out the Drillcrusher Izuku Charged at the Strong Smash. The Smash slammed its larger fist at Build up using the Rabbit Fullbottle power dashed out of the attack of amazing speed. Build grunted and charged again this time swings his spinning blade landing a few good solid hits but the Smash countered back with another barrage of punches. Buils seeing his disadvantage smirked and then pulled out the Rabbit Bottle and then took out a white bottle with a picture of a porcupine. Build Slide Harinezumi Fullbottle into the belt and cranked the lever changed into HarinezumiTank form. Now with the Spike Knuckle Build Charged again smashing the Knuckle straight into the Smash which definite did serious damage to the smash. Dodging and Punching, Build repeated this pattern against the Strong Smash wearing it down. " Now it looks like its time to Finish this." Switching back to RabbitTank match Build Then started to crank the lever

 **Ready! GO!**

Build ran backwards a few feet leaving a trail behind of sparks and rabbit foot prints from his blue and red leggings before slamming the ground with his blue leg. Falling in the hole, A sudden angle formation appeared and trapped the Smash. Build then shot up on a stone pillar and jump along the line white dotted line of the angle.

 **VORTEX FINISH YEAH!**

Build aim with his Tank foot and kicked the Smash. His foot bottom tank footing began to spin causing extra damage and the Smash exploded in a green fire finishing it.

Build landed and looked back at the defeated monster. Taking out a blank Bottle he sucked up the essence of the smash leaving an injured man unconscious. "This one wasn't a one of them before just a random Civilian. (Sigh) Just who are creating the Smashes?" Build thought quietly before he heard Police nearby. "That's my que to leave. I'm Sure the Police will take care of the man." Build pulled out his Build Phone and inserted the Lion Full bottle summoning the Machine Builder. Getting on Build drove off home.

 _Finished second chapter part 1. I originally wanted to fit a lot more into the chapter but I decide split chapter 2 into two parts. The next part will have Izuku meeting Allmight and saving Bakugo with LionCleaner._

 _This story going to be taking a slower pace then I originally thought but I hope this is alright with everyone._

 _Also, first vote for Momo for Izuku pair._

 _So, vote for more in Reviews on who you want Izuku with._

 _Hope you all love this story coming along._

 _I also apologies for grammar mistakes. I SUCK a reviewing my work but I'll work better on it in future chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Are You READY?!**

 _Henshin_ -thoughts and special voices

 **READY** -shouts and belt voice

Disclaimer: I own nothing Build, Hero academia, and Be the one song are own by their respected authors and companies.

Note: Mild cursing, Also I read a review about Using a different Best match other than Lioncleaner, which is FireHedgehog Form. I thought about it and decide with my dear readers choice is it made sense to me and seemed like a better option for Izuku to go with. To me It's not any big different really just had to think of a different route for Izuku to win the battle against the sludge criminal.

Anyway, Enjoy the Story

P.S Heavy Plot ahead about Izuku "Family"!

 _Café Nascita- Midoriya Residiance_

Izuku snored at his desk in the underground of Café Nascita of which his family owns. The young green haired boy slept soundly and peacefully until.

*ALARM BEEP*

"ITS FINISHED" Izuku suddenly jointed awake with a strand of his puffing out as he enter "Genius" Mode. A large metal box with a small hatch door sprung open with smoke emerging from it as the contents of the held a red bottle with a picture of a fire truck on it. " OOOOHHHH The New FullBottle is DONE. And It's a fire truck CUTE." Izuku squealed in excitement as he examined the new bottle. Then the a sliding door of the machine opened with a older girl coming out stretching and yawning. "Tired. Sleepy. Hungry. Insane Brother." Misora moaned and yawned walking out of the machine heading towards the bed in the next room crashing onto the bed. "Hehehe ah my wonderful invention is truly great! OH thank you for your hard oneechan!" Izuku hollered at his stepsister who just waved him off. Izuku smirked and giggled slightly, his stepsister was always like this when she putts in all the hard work to purify the bottle for Izuku to use.

Soon the lair's door open and a man with glass and a hat wearing an green apron came in. "Bonjour My brilliant son, Bonjour my tired and anger daughter!." Soichi said giving a small wave greeting Izuku and Misora. "Hey Dad! Look at the new bottle it's a fire Truck!." Izuku gleam showing off the New Fullbottle. Soichi wiped his eye as if a had a tear "Oh look at that! (sniff) my son to Adorable To PURE! ARGH my heart aches from the it." Soichi joked earning a laugh from izuku. The stepfather join in with his Son's laugher when Misora head snapped in their direction. " **Tired. Sleepy. Keep me from resting. I'll snap your Head. O.K?"** Misora spoke in a soft and evil tone scary enough to have Izuku and Soichi hug each other shaking.

" _ **H. MISORA-SAN!"**_

Misora then laid back to sleep as the Scared men slowly still in their frightful position made their way to the exit to leave the lair leaving a happy Misora to be alone.

Izuku sat at a table in the café doing his homework when a plate of food arrive to the table. "Here Izuku" Inko midoriya said with a gentle tone handing her son his food. "Thanks mom." Giving a quick reply to her, Inko smiled and went grabbed her and Soichi a serving who join izuku at the table. While eating Inko turned on a nearby TV switching over to the news.

 _News Lady_

" _In today's news, there has been another robbery of the "Sludge Man", Police urge citizens to stay alert and report any findings of the sludge quirk robber or report to any Pro Heroes about the man. Next are reports of another attack of the Strange Monsters sighting around the city. These surprising attacks have been occurring occasionally, all attacks have been handle not by any Heroes. But by the mysterious vigilante, Kamen Rider Build. We actually gotten few interviews of victims of the monster attacks claiming to have met him."_

 _Young Girl_ _"I was walking Home one night when suddenly I was chased by this Needle looking monster straight into a nearby Park. I tripped falling down as then when I thought I was a goner, HE came, Build saved my life, I would won't still be here if it wasn't for him._

 _Man_ _" Save My *Beep* I'll tell you. I wouldn't be around my family right now if he didn't save my life, I'm forever in debt to him."_

 _Construction Worker "_ _Well I didn't see Build, I was saved by some ummm Middle schooler I think, I never thanked the kid as I heard from police that the only evidence found at the scene was damage rubble and A stone pillar of sorts which they told me was from another Build sighing. I guess Build came and took care of that monster and saved the kid I am guessing. But Hey kid if you're watching this Thanks!_

"Ara Ara Middle schooler saving someone then magically disappearing with Build then appearing? Izuku?" Inko smiled at her son who sweating scratch the back of his head. "Ah Leave him be Inko-Chan, Izu-kun _Good Job_." Soichi smiled and gave Izuku a thumbs up. Izuku chuckled and nodded "Thanks tou-san, Well I'm finished Night Kaa-san, Tou-san." Inko and Soichi waved Izuku night. "Oh Izu-Kun I need you to pick up a few things from the store tomorrow for the café." Izuku stumbled at the foot of the stairs. "REALLY!?" Izuku gave a long sigh as his parents laughed.

 _(intro)_

I'm going to Keep walking on tonight

Moving Straight Ahead

Leaving only a set of footprints ahead of me

It seems so vast, but I get the feeling you're out there

Waiting for me Somewhere

With a smile that never fades

Then you will

Be the one! Be the one! ALRIGHT!

Who'll never give up on the Earth's Future

Be the knights, Be the knights! ALRIGHT!

You can be Stronger

I wanna get in

Helping, Saving, and Embracing

Touching our hearts so that it can reach out

Be the one, Be the knights!

Who'll let this message ring out!

With an ECHOOO!

 _After school_

Izuku walking home when he had to cut through was tunnel under the road, a shortcut to the store Soichi asked him to stop at. Izuku was walking through the tunnel when heard dripping wet sound. Izuku stopped straight in his tracks hearing the sound, reaching into his jacket slowly he grabbed the rabbit bottle and gave it a tiny shake and twisted the cap. Above him some green slob fell aiming for Izuku who thanks to the Fullbottle with sudden got great speed and sprung forward dodging the slime. "Hmph and when I just finally found a good meat skin to used, That's a nice Reflex quirk kid." The sludge formed a humanoid man with creepy yellow eyes who wicked venomously. Izuku eyes widen " that guy from the News?!" stuttering the Villain smirked grew. "Yeah but you don't have to worry, just need a few seconds and It will all be over soon," The villain slowly approaches Izuku who slowly crept back. { _Crap Crap Crap I won't have time to Transform, Crap Crap what to do?!}_ Izuku thoughts ran though has there was nothing he could do when. " **It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"** Came a Loud and Proud all familiar Voice to Izuku who saw a large buffed yellow haired man rush passed izuku and punched the Sludge Villain with powerful punch that spattered the sludge guy into smaller pieces all over wall of the tunnel. Izuku eyes widen at his savor to be the one and only

" _ **Allmight!"**_ Izuku then fell backwards from shock.

" **Oi,Oi,Oi,Oi"** Allmight gave rapid light slaps on izuku cheeks who began stirring awake. Izuku eyes fluttered opening as Allmight sighed happily. " **Thank gods, though I lost you there."** Allmight smiled at Izuku quick recovery. " . huh. OH, MY GODS ALLMIGHT HIMSELF!" izuku squealed fanboy like seeing his ideal face to face. All Might chuckled proudly and gave a small salute with his fingers " **Yep, You're safe now my young boy, now I must be off!"** All Might said before he suddenly jumps off into the sky. All Might felt something heavy dragging him down as he looked down he suddenly saw Izuku. " **Oi, I love my fans but this is much!"** All Might Freaked out, As for Izuku he was currently being blown by the wind from the high speed he was currently traveling. "ALL MIGHT SIR I.I.I H. IMPORTANT .T.O. TELL YOU!" Izuku barely managing to speak out his words as the wind blew into his face with strong force.

Landing, All might picked a nice building to approach and slowly descended upon to.

 **(slight time skip to after Izuku discovers All might true form.)**

Izuku gulped as he was about speak. "All might sir, I be a hero even without Quirk?" Trembling after finally saying it. All Might was silent as he stared at Izuku taking everyone before speaking. "..No without a _**Quirk**_ you can't be a hero, I'm Sorry."

 _*SNAP*_

Izuku whole world just broke as he stared at his ideal. All might sighed and looked up at the sky. "As the Symbol of Peace, I cannot be daunted when faced with evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside me. That's the reality as the Symbol of Peace. That Fearless smile is nothing more than a lie to myself to keep me going." All might sat up and walk towards the exit. "If you want to help people become a Police officer, Its ok to have dreams Kid, but you have to consider what's realistic."

Izuku faced his head down as his hair covered his eyes and darken his face.

 _ **Sorry kid but you don't have a quirk**_

 _ **Stupid Deku if you want a quirk so bad Go jump off the roof school and wish for one in your next life**_

 _ **Oh Izuku, I'm sorry so sorry**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **I believe you can become a hero,**_

Izuku clutched his fists

 _ **No matter what people say, even if you do the smallest or simplest act for a person, you're a Hero**_

Izuku slowly look up to All Might who was almost to the doorway of the rooftop exit.

 _ **Swallow all your fear and doubt, Smile big and wide, Proud and strong, Never look back,**_

 _ **Show them your heroic will, With a never ending Smile that's brighter than the Sun!**_

" **Don't give me that CRAP ALL MIGHT!"** Izuku roared at the All Might who suddenly stop and look back at Izuku with a complety shocked face. Izuku eyes showed off great deal of anger towards the hero, "Don't go say all the crap like everyone else, ANYONE can be _Hero_ , From picking up someone pencil, to walking someone across the stupid street, their a hero! With or without a quirk one can still be a hero!" Izuku yelled barely stopping to breathe mid speech. "As long as if their given a chance, in some form or way they are given the opportunity they can be a hero in some way or form. A..An. AND I WONT GIVE UP ON MY DREAM!" izuku screamed before finally needed to breathe pause. "Everyone scared to help, when someone in need and no one's there to save them, why wouldn't they feel fear. But that why their PEOPLE like YOU All Might! You're their Symbol, their HERO …..but if that's how you feel…..Then I'll surpass you All Might, I'll a new symbol, a new HOPE people, and….. MY SMILE WILL NEVER FADE AND BE BRIGHTER THAN YOURS!" Izuku finished and bolted out the doorway and down the stairs. Leaving a shocked All Might.

 _Izuku POV_

Izuku walked slowly home after just leaving the building of where he met All Might. He was still huffing and Puffing from that speech he gave, Izuku sat at doorway of entrance with a sad expression. Izuku sat there a few before.

 ***BOOM***

"WHA!" Izuku suddenly shot up and faced where the explosions where happening, he saw black smoke coming into view and his eyes widen. He then rushed off to where the explosions where occurring.

After a few, Izuku found out what happen. The sludge Villian was loose, gotten free from its bottle trap of All Might most like fell from his pocket after Izuku caught All Might mid take off. The villain also managed to get hold Bakugo, who currently is using him to cause all the explosions. The heroes on duty couldn't do anything as civilians panicked and cry, so much was going on the heroes couldn't act or be willing to act as they froze up, trying to do crowd control while trying to find a way to save Bakugo. It was pure chaos, and while this was going on Izuku world slowed. All he saw was that look in Bakugo eyes, the _fear_. Izuku clench his fists. _{He's scared, Katsuki is_ _afraid_ _and if the Heroes don't do anything, something He'll.}_

….. _**Die….**_

Izuku's body screamed, seeing his old childhood friend turn bully time of need like that. Izuku legs suddenly move, Izuku roared and charged through the crowd of people and past the Heroes straight for Katsuki. Cries of protest came of the everyone behind Izuku to "come back" but if Izuku did then Bakugo will die. Just the mere thought made Izuku rush faster, picking up a broke lead pipe as weapon he jumped straight at the villain and with all the strength he could wiped the pipe straight at Sludge Villain eyes. "OW F%#$, DAMN" The villain roared and clutched his eye in pain. "Huh DEKU?!" Bakugo look at Izuku nodded and shoved the pipe into the villain and tried to separate as much of him as he could to free Katsuki. "KACHAN GIVE ME YOU HAND!" Izuku reach out his hand for the blonde Boy who just stared at Izuku. " ?" Izuku smiled and spoke "Do I need a reason, your looked like you needed help." Izuku extended his hand to Bakugo who slowly went for it when Izuku's hand grabbed Bakugo arm and pulled him free. Both boys fell back onto the ground, the villain gripping his eyes stood up slowly growling. "YOU DAMN BRAT, I JUST LOST MY NEW SKINSUIT BECAUSE OF YOU DAMN BRAT!" The villain got up and wiped izuku launching the boy straight into the window the a nearby damage store widow with smoke concealing where he entered. "DEKU!, You F%#$ face!" Bakugo got up and roared at the Villain. The Villain frowned and grunted clutching his hurt eye, "Don't think I'm done with you brat." The villain slowly walked to Bakugo who weak from being use like puppet, growled.

 _With Izuku_

"ARGH" Izuku slowly got up breathing heavily. "(huff) (huff) If one good thing came out of being smacked into a smoking store." Izuku went into his bag and Pulled out his Build Driver and attached it. Next bring out Rabbit and Tank bottles, he slides them into the Driver.

 **-Rabbit-Tank-**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Izuku Cranked the lever as the armor appear with the blue and red fluid forming the armor.

 _Henshin_

 **Are you Ready? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank!**

 **Yeahhh!"**

Enclosing Izuku and Becoming Build, He walked out of the store to see the Villain and Bakugo. "HEY Sludge Face." Build called grabbing both attentions. "Huh… B. BUILD?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT BRAT?" The Villain screech fearful backing away for Bakugo who just stared at Build. Cracking his neck Build Spoke "Well I just happen to be in the neighborhood saw a kid in the store back there, told me about an ugly sludgy Villain, who I guess is you, and told me to Kick you're A#$." Build then summoned his Drill Crusher and charged at the Villain.

Build switching the Drill Crusher into blaster mode began firing at the Sludge man. The sludge and hissing began violently hitting and punching build. But Build with his Rabbit Foot Reflexes dodged the attacks and kicked the Sludge man making him fall backwards. {I _can't delay this fight, RabbitTank might have better speed and agility but lacks the power, GorilliaMond will be to slow…WAIT the Fire Engie Bottle and Hedgehog bottles!}_ Build quickly took out the Rabbit and Tank bottles and grabbed the two other bottles from his holder. "Now then, Let the experiment Began!" Build yelled shaking the bottles as the white equations appeared. The Villain, Bakugo, the crowd behind them, especially a certain blonde hair skinny man had shocked faces looking at Build who twisted the caps and slide the bottles into the Driver.

 **-Harinezumi -Shoubousha**

 **Best Match!** A new armor soon appeared with Red and white color fluid forming the new armor around Build _._ Then enclosing it replacing him.

 _Build up!_

 **Are you Ready?**

 **Rescue Kenzan! FireHedgehog! Yeahhh!**

Now in his new armor he had the Spike knuckle right side and left side of a new red side with a fire nozzle on his left arm. "I've found the winning Formula." Build spoke then he fired a stream of water at the Sludge man. The Villain still shell-shocked began trying to protect himself "AHHH STOP WITH THAT FREAKIN WATER AHHH" Build chuckled "Ok how about I warm you up?" he then aimed at the ground and Fire shot out of Multi Deluge Gun at the Villain feet. "HOT HOT HOT HOT, OK OK THE WATER BET-AHHHH" Build swapped back to water and laughed. "hahahaha Ok I think it's time to finish this." Build cracked the lever of the driver

 **Ready Go!**

 **Vortex Finish YEAH!**

Build's gun nozzle then extended straight into the Sludge body of the Villain and stared to spray water into the Villain's body exploding it to a large size. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" The Villain cried as Build using the extended nozzle jumped above the Villain and descended at a rapid speed slamming the Spike Knuckled into the Villain exploding water and sludge everywhere until the body of villain shrunk back into an unconscious bald man in black rugged pants. As Build got up he gave a long sigh as it was finally over.

- _Trial ends-_

 _Next Time_

 **-I want you to be my successor**

 **-I. I can get a quirk**

 **-Thanks for saving me Deku**

 **-Best be ready cause when I'm Finish you're going to be ready for U.A!**

 **Tategami Cyclone!- Lion-Soujiki-**

 **Next: Trail 3: Ready?! Izuku's training for U.A**

 _FINISHED CHAPTER 3 AT LASTED FINISHED AND LEFT OFF AT A CLIFF HANGER_

 _SO, quirk update, I won't be able to post next chapter for a bit, I'm currently packing to go back to College to do early classes but Have no Fear! I'll still write! I'm aiming to chapter next chapter soon and hopefully get it posted end of next week or the start of following week after._

 _Next are polls for Izuku pair:_

 _Momo: 3(lead)_

 _Ochako: 2_

 _Mina: 1_

 _Looks like Momo might be it. You'll see she Soon in the story._

 _Rate and Review_

 _Comments and any help with my writing will be great appreciate! Thanks!_

 _See Ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Are You READY?!**

 _Henshin_ -thoughts and special voices

 **READY** -shouts and belt voice

Disclaimer: I own nothing Build, Hero academia, and Be the one song are own by their respected authors and companies.

Note: Mild cursing

 _Trail 3: Ready?! Izuku's training for U.A_

Izuku laid on his bed in his room staring ceiling. { _The last few days have been the hardest and most stressful I dealt with since I first became build}_ Izuku gave a deep and long sigh. Indeed, it has been for Izuku, discovering All Might Condition, saving Bakugo, and finding out that, He can get a quirk, but not just any Quirk, All Might's quirk. Izuku's thoughts were wandering everywhere as he though back after saving Bakugo.

- _flashback—_

" _I.I just wanted to say thanks for saving Deku. That's IT BYE!" Bakugo spoke quickly before rushing off the other way. Izuku currently had nothing to say but a soft smile as he watches his old friend/bully rush off leaving the young boy alone. Izuku turn the other way to walk off when. "_ _ **I am HERE!"**_ _All Might suddenly zoomed in front of Izuku. "HUH? All Might!?" Izuku spoke up surprised. All Might gave a Proud laugh and a two fingered salute before turning into his true form spatting blood. "Yes, my young boy, anyway we have much to discuss, well a lot to talk about eh_ _ **Build**_?" _All Might smiled. Izuku mouth fell as All Might just spoke out his identity. "H.H.H How?!" Izuku stammered and panicked as All Might rose his hand, "It's alright my Boy, your secrets safe with me after all you know my secret, and wondering how I found out? You were knocked into a burning store and then suddenly Build walked out, Unlike the general public and other heroes, I put two together and well theirs also that great "speech" you gave me when we first met." Explained All might._

{ _Then All Might went about his quirk? Ah One for All? I can't believe I can really get a quirk"_ Izuku yawned and turned over to go to sleep. {… _Wait how am I supposed to explain this to my family!?}_

 _(intro)_

I'm going to Keep walking on tonight

Moving Straight Ahead

Leaving only a set of footprints ahead of me

It seems so vast, but I get the feeling you're out there

Waiting for me Somewhere

With a smile that never fades

Then you will

Be the one! Be the one! ALRIGHT!

Who'll never give up on the Earth's Future

Be the knights, Be the knights! ALRIGHT!

You can be Stronger

I wanna get in

Helping, Saving, and Embracing

Touching our hearts so that it can reach out

Be the one, Be the knights!

Who'll let this message ring out!

With an ECHOOO!

" **Good Morning Young Midoryia!"** All Might Proud Voice rang through the early morning as Izuku yawned. "Morning Sensei" Izuku spoke tiredly rubbing his eyes as All Might nodded. " **I hope you rested well my boy because from here on out, you will be training to harness One for All, will is why I need you tooooo. Eat this!"** All Might plucked a piece of his hair and held is out for Izuku who have All Might a confused yet grossed out face. " **OH, right see All for One has to be passed by DNA from the user, plus you have to disgest it to."** Izuku took the piece of hair and quickly stuffed it down his throat. " **Good Now then, I'm giving you quirk early to we will be able to starting training with these early months so you ready for U.A, but know this when you first use, All for One, You WILL DAMAGE your body, it's a VERY strong quirk, lucky since your Build your body is already adopted to combat and you've got a decent body build to withstand it for now but we'll strengthen your body lucky with my "American Dream Plan"!"** All Might Gleamed with his hands at his hips. Izuku smiled proudly and nodded "I'll work hard All Might, I'll become a HERO no matter what!" All Might wiped a small tear from his eye. " **Geez my Boy, you got a bright smile and a strong Will, Young Midoryia as my successor I expect no less, when I'm finished Training you, you will be ready for U.A!"** Izuku nodded and went straight into training.

 _Unknown place (? POV)_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

A mysterious armored figure tapped his foot while sitting in his chair. This figure had a wore a strange armor resembling a Bat and looked currently at a holographic fight recording of build from yesterday's villain attack as well other battles with smashes of build. "mmmmm" Spoke in a menacing voice, the figure rubbed its chin of his helmet. Coming into the room a scientist with gas mask approach with a tablet. "Sir, Next subject is ready." Said the scientist as the bat figure sighed staring at Build. The scientist approach closer to the figure. "Are worried, about Build?"

The Bat figure was silent for a second before speaking. "The only worry I have is who IS the new build…. Build disappeared years ago and suddenly appear when again… _New_ … _Young_ … I won't know for sure if its _him_ until I confirm in person, for now." The bat figure stood up as the screens faded away and a set of lights flicked on. The illuminated room had at the middle a glass chamber of green bubbly liquid and gases, which within had a struggling man strapped inside struggling. "Let us see what Build can do." The Bat figure spoke maliciously rubbing the chin of his helmet.

 _Izuku POV (Beach) afternoon_

" **HaHaHa, well done for your first day young Midoriya."** All Might Spoke proudly at his successor. Izuku currently laid back in agony as his body roared in pain. The only response he could give was a weak thumb up. All Might chuckled loud before helping Izuku up. " **IT is to be expected also on the first day to be sore and tired but no worries a good night's rest should do you fine."** Izuku smiled softy nodding " sensei can I you a question?" All Might smiled " **Of course my boy, but in return can I ask you one, you go first."**

Sitting up izuku breathed out "One for all, will I really hurt my body that much if I use it?" All might nodded slowly and his tone became serious. " **Indeed, my boy, Truth, even I hurt myself when I use it the first time, but have no worry, you're not at the part of your training when you use One for all, We have ten Months before the U.A exam, 5 for building up the remain muscle and strength for One for all, 5 for getting you use to it. We'll be moving our training else along with help for you when you reach the halfway mark, but let's focus on the present, now my question, Can you explain to me anything about those monster attacks."**

Izuku nodded before speaking. "I um can't tell you much, not that I don't trust sensei, it's just you're the first to know me being Build, plus even I don't know much, but those monsters are called _Smash_." All might sat on nearby garage listening as Izuku continued. "I don't how, what, or who created them, but just that they just a human and turns them into a Smash, as a Smash they gain incredible abilities sort of like Quirks. They differ between Smashes Example being the two smashes I fought earlier this week, A Spike and Hard smash." All Might hummed " **How do you cure them, and what about the victims. "** Izuku sighed and crossed his arms "Well again can't say much yet, but I use these empty clear bottles designed to safely remove the smash essence from the bodies of the victims, Sensei you probity seen victims with rugged white clothes right?" All Might Nodded " **Yes from the Building sightings most of the victims wore those clothing and had am-."** Izuku shot up to interrupt All Might "Amnesia, right? Those are the Main victims being used, whoever is doing this, those victims are the ones who are being us for whatever…. human experimentation they turns them into Smashes…. but the only lead I have is….A bat mask."

Puzzled All Might spoke " **A bat mask mmmmm…..No even I haven't heard anything about them before….Thank you for this young Midoriya, I will keep this secret until you find out more, so I ask you my boy, As I future Hero in arms, can you find out who is doing this and help us stop these** _ **Smashes,**_ **from hurting for lives."** Izuku shocked slowly gave his bright smile to All might Nodding " Of course, this genius Rider will happily offer his services to you!" Izuku spoke ending with a laugh in which All Might Join in as.

 _City, 6:06_

After his first day of training Izuku had to walk home, His body roared with pain and exhaustion from his first day of training. They young rider was rather in a great mood though, besides eating hair he finally got a quirk that he would call his own. Smiling brightly Izuku look towards the sky.

 _? POV_

" _Sir the_ _ **Guardians**_ _are in position; the Smash is ready to be release as well."_ The Bat figure nodded. "Good active the bots but keep the Smash on standby till build approaches." The Bat Figure spoke on coms before starting from his view at top of a warehouse. "Alright Build, time to come out." 

*BEEP*

 _Izuku PoV_

Izuku yawned as he continued to walk home when he stopped and looked up to his left. _**Black**_ Smoke arose and large amount over east of Izuku. Izuku phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Tou-san? Robots? Got it I'm on my way. Geez why now." Izuku pulled out the Build Driver and RabbitTank bottles.

 _Henshin!_

 **-Rabbit-Tank-**

 **Best Match!**

 **Are you READY? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Turning into Build, Build summon the MachineBuilder and rode off to the warhouse distract.

 _Later_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The bat Figure waited with his legs crossed taping his helmet. Going beneath him The Guardians, Robotic Soldiers armed with auto Rifles with knives, were causing mindless destruction. "Come Build, it's not nice to keep me waiting." The Bat figure spoke with a low bored toned on the brink of yawning when his coms buzzed. "Report…. Excellent monitor him and nothing less, also Release the Smash." Sitting up the figure walked over to the edge and witness Build battling and destroying the guardians. Smirking under Helmet he watched Build.

 _Build POV_

"HA." Buid roared smashing the Drill Crusher into the Guardian. Bits and components of the mechanized Soldier busted from its chest before falling back exploding. Build then took out the Rabbit and Tank bottles for Gorilla and Diamond.

- **Gorilla-Diamond-**

 **!BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

 _Build Up!_

" **Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!"**

Now in GorillaMond, Build went to smashing and bashing the Guardians with little effort. "These guys just relentless!" Build kept up his attacks against the robotic army before the numbers slowly dwindled to 5 left. "Ok now let's finish this." Build then took out GorillaMond and took out the Fire Engine and Hedgehog bottles.

 **-Harinezumi -Shoubousha-**

 **Best Match!**

Build huffed and cracked his neck, then with a cry.

" _Build Up!"_

 **Are you Ready?**

 **Rescue Kenzan! FireHedgehog! Yeahhh!**

Build used the flamethrower of his gun arm sending fire onto the last robots and then charged and punched them with Spiked Knuckle finishing them.

"Aaaand that was a wrap. Woo, I am exhausted! least they're wasn't a Sm-AHH." Build was suddenly rocketed into the wall of a warehouse by a great force. "Smash, OUCH, ugh crap Baskets." Build pushed himself out of the wall before looking up to see the Smash. The new Smash, was a red bird like smash with wings as arms, and was floating or flying in some cases. "Are you Serious, what a Flying Smash?!" Build cursed out, The Flying Smash swooped down charging at Build ramming into Build again launching Build backwards rolling onto the ground.

 _? POV_

The Bat figure, watched the battle between Build and the Flying Smash. Grunting the Man sat along the edge of roof. "This is truly…. Disappointing….Come, Show me Build! Prove your worth time." 

_Build POV_

"ARGH!" falling back from an explosion, Build slowly got up hissing before looking up. The Smash took flight again but sat in the air waiting. Getting up build sighed "Ok ok, lets trying something new, now let's level the playing field eh?" Build took out the bottles from the driver and then took out the Lion Full Bottle and a light blue bottle with an image of a vacuum. "Now, let's begin the Experiment." Build shook the bottles, white formula and equations appeared again, twisting the caps of the bottles Build slid them into the Driver.

 **-Lion- Soujiki-**

 **Best Match!**

Build then cranked the Lever and two tubes came out with a yellow and light blue fluid forming into new armor.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

 _Build Up!_

 **Tategami Cyclone! LionCleaner!**

 **Yeah!**

Enclosing Build, the new form had a lion mouth and head over Build right arm and a Vacuum cleaner on his left arm. "I found the Winning formula!" Build preached tracing the right eye of his helmet. Build then cranked the driver lever.

 **Ready Go!**

 **Vortex FINISH!**

Build's vacuum arm began sucking air at great speed at the Smash tried desperately to fly away. Rising his lion arm energy began to charge in it to a point when Build punched aiming at the Smash. The energy released and formed into an aura face of the lion like on Build's arm straight into the smash destroying it. Falling to his knees Build was short of breath as fell from totally exhaustion. Reaching slowly for an empty bottle he grabbed it and collected the Smash essence with a injured man in ripped white clothing left in place. Build sighed long before looking at the man. "*pant* *pant* I.I ." Build fell on his side from exhaustion. Soon the Bat Figure walked up slowly staring down at Build.

It was complete silence between the armored men, The Bat Figure walked past Build towards the patient and lifted the man onto his shoulder and look at Build. "This is just the beginning Build, for now I'll let you go, But the War…. Has only just Begun."

 _*STEAM*_

The Bat figure's armor emitted steam as it surrounded him, before it soon began to fade away with the Bat figure gone along with the Smash victim. Leaving Build alone as his armor faded leaving Izuku alone and injured. Soon a car pulled up and Soichi Isurugi rushed to his step son side, lifting the young rider up and slowly began the long journey of taking Izuku home.

 _-Trial ends-_

 _Next time_

 **-Just who is Faust?**

 **-I'm Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **-Izuku brought a girl home?!**

 **-The War has begun Build**

 **HawkGatling!-** **Taka- Gatling!**

 **Next Trial 4: Enter! Momo Yaoyorozu?!**

 _I happy I was finally able to put this up. I'm sorry for this long wait. But Life always finds a way to screw with you. I got caught up with extra hours of work and other stuff. Managing all that plus next semester of school starts so I'm going to be busy. Not going to quit this story, just going to be a long wait for chapters to be posted sorry guys. Life is life._

 _And polls are closed, Momo was winning choice so you 'ell see her next time._

 _I'm also going to try writing longer chapters as well, I'm currently getting ideas and help from another person so you should expect surprises in the future._

 _Thanks! And good bye for now._


	5. Chapter 5

**Are You READY?!**

 _Henshin_ -thoughts and special voices

 **READY** -shouts and belt voice

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Build, Hero academia, and Be the one song are own by their respected authors and companies._

 _Note: Mild cursing_

 _Trial 4: Enter! Momo Yaoyorozu?!_

"ouch, ouch, OUCH!" Izuku cried out, Inko sighed softy and continued to remove the bandages from Izuku's body. It has been a day after Izuku's battle from a night ago, which resulted having his father come and retrieve him from exhaustion after. "Izuku it's the last one, try and relax Hun." Inko spoke with her motherly tone reaching for the last bandage. The lair door soon open with Soichi coming in. "HOYA! My Familia! How's our little Izu-kun doing Inko-chan." Soichi came down walking towards the two. "He's fine dear Izuku just finished." Inko said seconds from lifting the last bandage.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"NEW BOTTLE!" Izuku sprung up now in "genius" mode and his parents jumped back from surprise. Running to the latch, in it was an orange fullbottle of a hawk. "YES! That's the second new one done, OOOOh first the gatling bottle and now a taka bottle!" Izuku rushed then to his desk where his driver was and started to find the best match for the bottles. His parents sighed deeply, "He just had to inherit Sento's genius like personality to (Sigh)." Soichi groaned a little scratching his head. Inko smiled softly, " It's still fine though, Izuku loved Sento, he is his mentor afterall." Soichi nodded with a sad smile, after all Sento Kiryu isn't here currently, no one knows where he is. The door of the bottle chamber opened and Misora came out yawning. Looking over to her left to her loud mouth brother playing scientist, he walked over to Izuku leaning over him. Izuku looked up and smiled innocently, Misora frowned taking the taka and Gatling bottles and slid them into the driver.

 **-Taka-Gatling-**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Izuku hair strand shrunk down. "Noooooo…" Izuku said softy as Misora smiled and went back to sleep leaving Izuku to cry softy.

 _(intro)_

I'm going to Keep walking on tonight

Moving Straight Ahead

Leaving only a set of footprints ahead of me

It seems so vast, but I get the feeling you're out there

Waiting for me Somewhere

With a smile that never fades

Then you will

Be the one! Be the one! ALRIGHT!

Who'll never give up on the Earth's Future

Be the knights, Be the knights! ALRIGHT!

You can be Stronger

I wanna get in

Helping, Saving, and Embracing

Touching our hearts so that it can reach out

Be the one, Be the knights!

Who'll let this message ring out!

With an ECHOOO!

"DONE!" Izuku gleamed holding up a gun with an orange bird design on it. "huh? A hawkgun?" Misora said while Izuku nodded in agreement. "Hmmm, Oh I'll call it, _Hawk Gatlinger_." Izuku smiled brightly spinning the guns chamber and admiring his creation. While the children of the Midoriya/Isurugi family were busy to themselves, behind them in the lairs bedroom the parents of the two were talking to each other looking at izuku.

"Soichi, are you sure?" Inko rose her fist covering her mouth. Soichi fixed his glasses and nodded slowly, "It was them Inko, Faust set up that attack, to draw out Izuku, we..I need to at least tell him about them." Inko lowered her eyes nodding, "Ok dear…. But you will have to tell him soon, he's your son Soichi, not by blood…but by heart just remember that, You're not the _man_ you once were." Finishing her talk Inko kissed Soichi on his cheek. Soichi gave a soft smile as Inko walked out to leave the lair leaving Soichi to watch his children bicker amongst each other.

? / _Faust Base/?_

The armored Bat figure tapped his helmet looking at the footage of Build. It replied multiple videos of Build fighting and transforming. The Bat Figure grunted before standing up and started to Pace around the room. Soon sounds of a person approaching shook the Bat figures attentions to the one entering. " _Sooo, Night Rouge How is our lovely test subject."_ Spoke the visitor. Night Rouge sighed before facing the screen. "I don't remember ordering you to see me." Night Rouge said sharply at the Visitor Who Chuckled loudly before jumping into Night Rouge's chair. " _Really now, that hurts Rouge, and here I was worried about you (chuckle) But really."_ Night rouge scruff before rubbing the chin of his helmet looking at the screens. "It's not _Him_ , I don't who Build is now, So if your done toying, around, go find out to who is." Night rouge spoke as the Visitor nodded few times. " _Hai, Hai, I got an idea but…. I'll need a Smash….and a certain test subject for our brave knight to come save! Later Rouge."_ The visitor hopped up from the Seat Waving Night Rouge bye exiting. Night rouge stared the screens silently. "Don't Fail…. You damn _Snake_."

 _Izuku's Pov_

"Faust?!" Izuku whelped. Misora looks back and forth between Soichi and Izuku. Soichi nodded slowly, "Yes….It's the group that's behind the Smash attacks." Soichi spoke with a hollowed voice. Izuku eyes soften before he spoke slowly. " how do you know this?" Soichi eyes shut has he sighed, scratching the back of his head he couldn't give the response to his son. Izuku could tell there _was reason for_ his father was trying to tell him but was scared to say it. "Dad whatever the reason is I'll wait, you for whatever reason, had to keep it a secret so…when you're ready know it won't change how I love and care for you ok?" Soichi eyes opened surprised, Izuku smiled and hugged his father who still shocked returned the hug. Father and son both embraced each other in a deep hug both smiling deeply before the separated. "Just one question dad…. What said…What's Faust relation to a Bat mask.?" Soichi soon gulped at that response, Misora had a frightful expression before her Father spoke. " cause Izu-kun..The leader of Faust….wears said mask…..and his name is… _ **Night Rouge**_ _."_

 _? POV_

" _Now then!"_ The red figure His TransSteam rifle looking around in his scope. " _Who to pick…. Who to Pick."_ He rose his rifle and scoped the area. The red figure hummed to himself looking for a target.

? POV

"Perfect score again" Momo smiled, she held graded test as she walked home. "Perfect as always" she put her test into her backpack as and then continued walking down the street.

( _Momo Yaoyorozu, age 15, Highschool Student, Quirk: Creation.)_

Momo pulled her touch phone out and scrolled over news. "Kamen rider build…." She tapped reading articles and such on Build. "He's so mysterious, yet really Heroic…. Alright Momo no time for being a fan girl" she shook her head and regain her mature composure. She walked down the sideway continuing home.

Atop a building the red figure spotted Momo. " _*whistle* Aren't you a pretty young girl, smart looking to, alright I think I found my perfect test subject, now just to draw him out."_ The red figure snapped his fingers. Soon Guardians walked up to the figure, he signaled them forwarded and they jumped down the building slowly one at a time.

Momo stood waiting for the light to change at the street. Civilians around her walked and waiting around, life going about its normal business. She stood quietly, the crosswalk sign changed indicating for her to walk. She was about to take a step when gun fire suddenly sprung around her. "What?!" Momo ducked as bullets ran past her and the civilians.

"OH GOD RUN!" Screams came as the civilians started to run away, the guardians appeared rifles in hand firing at the fleeing people. "Robots?! But why AH!" Momo quickly used her quirk to create a small shield to stop a bullet from hitting her. "No time to think I need to run!" Momo quickly moved running down into a plaza with many civilians running by. The red figure chuckled " _Amazing! Come Build, time to play."_ He laughed as the guardians ran after Momo.

Izuku rode on the MachineBuilder, driving past cars. The GPS dinged as he looked down, multiple red points appeared on it on the move. "Guardians huh, better hurry" He accelerated faster.

Momo ran as fast as she could be looking back at times to see her robotic chasers running after her in a group. (Why in the world are they after only me!) Momo ran slightly faster, she ran down stairs of a plaza fountain when more guardians came up in front of her. "Crap!" She spoke turning around to run back up when she halted as her chasers came up aiming their guns at her. "Not good Really not good." She muttered slowly walked back as then the guardians rushed at her with their blades at the ends of their rifles. Momo quickly pulled out a metal pole from her arm and twirled it around before striking the Guardian near her. She proceeded to fight, whacking and stabbing at the robotic army, she stabbed one guardian in the chest before Another one pulled her aside and kicked her down the steps. "AH" she fell back rolling down a few steps before hitting her back against the edge of the fountain. "argh…." She winced looking up and her eyes widen as she saw a guardian above her ready to kill her. { _n. I..i don't want to die , Father…..I… don't want to die…I never will get to be a ..h..e..ro_ } "No please…someone please help…." She whispered as the Robot slowly slammed its gun blade down. "SAVE ME…. BUILD!" She cried.

*WHAM*

Momo watched as a Green/Black haired Boy kicked the Robot in the head. Izuku punched and followed by a kick, knocked the robot back as it whirled itself into the fountain. Momo stared at her savor, who stood in front her facing the Guardians who halted. "Don't worry Now…. I'm here to protect you." Izuku spoked softy and looked back smiling brightly at her. Momo just stared at Izuku and just nodded slowly. Izuku looked ahead and grunted. { _this is bad…. I can't fight back unless I transform…. but with this girl here ill risk being exposed})_ izuku sighed and scratched his head. "This really is a bad outcome" he sighed and took out the Build Driver. Momo watched Him, "What are…." She spoke watching him attach the belt to himself. "Now then Let's begin the Experiment" he smiles Taking out Fire Hedgehog combo bottles. He started to shake the bottles, the white lettering appeared as Momo watches in confusion. Izuku then twisted the caps and proceeded to slide the bottles into the driver.

 **-Harinezumi** - **Syoubousya-**

 **Best Match!**

Izuku proceeded to crank the lever.

 **Are you Ready?**

 **Rescue Kenzan! FireHedgehog!**

 _ **Yeahhh!"**_

Izuku's armor soon formed and enclosed him into it. Build stood as the Armor steamed out air as he stood there. For Momo her world flipped as she pointed at Build "b.b.b. …your Build.." Her hand fell as she sat their shocked. Build only nodded and then charged at the Guardians.

" _OH! Builds a Child!? How unreal! No this is EXCELLENT!"_ The red figure preached as he watches Build fight. The figure laughed, " _How Unexpected Build a child, My My Sento Kiryu! Why in the world did you give him Build! No no no not give, CHOSEN YES EXCELLENT Now show me Build my test subject show your potential."_ He laughed and snapped his fingers.

"HAA" Build slammed his knuckle into the Guardian. A guardian ran up to his left, build quickly fired a blast of water into the Guardian launching it into a few behind them. Build then slammed his knuckled another guardian before a few behind him fired at Build. He evaded dodging the bullets, build quickly took out rabbit and tank. "Time to finish this." Build slide in Rabbit and Tank.

 **-Rabbit-Tank-**

 **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Build now in RabbitTank form build took out the Drillbreaker. "here guys!" Build switched into gun mode and inserted the Harinezumi bottle.

 **-Harinezumi-**

 **Ready? Go!**

Build pressed the trigger and aimed the gun at the guardians.

 _ **Vortex Break! Yeah!**_

The Drill Crusher shoots white energy spikes at the enemy and destroys the robotic army. Momo was in awe as she watched Build defeated the robots. "Unbelieveable…Build's amazing." Momo whispered staring at the armored hero. Build looked at momo, who looked surprised and bit scared. Build sighed scratched the back of his helmet. { _Right now, what to do with her_?} Build slowly walked towards Momo when a Purple Smash Came from behind him and attacked him. "Build!" Momo got up, but not before the Smash smacked her, she back and hit the fountain falling unconscious. " !" Build recovered and stood up switching the Drill crusher into Blade mode and ran at the Smash.

The Mirage smash moved at super speed and summon two blades slashing at Build. "ARGH! Why you AGH" The Mirage smash stabbed Build as sparks burst from the attack launching him back rolling. The mirage smash slowly Duplicated himself spawning two of itself and slowly walked to Build. Build lifted himself up panting. "Ok…. GREAT! two more.." Build stood up and examine the situation. The smash Duplicated itself once more now three of them slowly walked around Build. He looked around frantically. { _Damn it with its faster speed and agility I'm at a totally disadvangate….Hehe guess it's time for the new bottles.}_ Build chuckled and took out the Taka and Gatling bottles. "The rules of victory have been set!" Build took out Rabbit and Tank and inserted the two new bottles"

 **-Taka-Gatling**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!"

 **Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**

Build was enclosed in his new armor of a orange Bird side with wings behind him and a grey side of the Gatling bottle.

 **Hawk Gatlinger!**

The gun came out of the driver and Build took it as he traced his helmet eye with his hand. "I've found the winning formula." He then took flight flying around firing bird like bullets at the smashes. The smashes tried to dodge but the increase of speed and air advantage gain the upper and killed one of the clones.

 **10, 20, 30!**

Build spun the chamber of the gun and fires 30 bullets at the Smashes who exploded from the impact and fell back as its second clone was destroyed. "There just the original left now" Build landed and ready to finish it when it stood up and spawned a bunch of clones as a last-ditch effort. Looking around he chuckled "Alright then…Come catch me!" He took flight flying higher as the clone jumped up and followed him.

 **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100!1**

 **FULL BULLET!**

"EAT THIS" Build fired as he flew around firing at the clones as each was one was killed before he hit the original Mirage smash as it landed onto the ground smoking and breathing heavy. Build landed softy and took out an empty bottle and sucked up the smash essence leaving a man in torn white clothes. "No way! It's one of them!" He slowly approached when A red haze of a figure sped and knocked him out of the way taking the victim and jumping away. "Argh" Build rolled away before recovering and looked to see the victim gone. "Damn it!.*sighs* Forget it" He looks to see Momo and stood up walking over to her. "This is terrible No No the worest She saw me transform and she hurt herself…. I could leave her but.." Police sirens were heard as Build sweated and looked at Momo and where the Sirens where heard from. "Ah Gods I can't leave her here ah please forgive me miss" Build gently lifted Momo up and took off in the air flying home.

" _My My My…. This is certainly a shocking twist…but an extremely interesting development… See ya soon Build..."_ The red figure visor glowed light blue with a symbol of a cobra. As he stood their laughing to himself watching build leave

Location Café

". mmm.." Momo laid on a bed as she slowly began to awake. She could hear chatter between two people as she slowly opens her eyes to see a familiar green haired boy. "Tou-san I had no other choice I could just leave her!" Izuku pleaded as Soichi sighed and looked disappointed "Izu-kun Its one thing to save her but you brought her here, HERE instead of a hospital!" Misora eat an apple watching the two bickers before she glanced and saw Momo awaken. "Tou-san I HAD no choice she saw me transform!" Izuku pleaded as Soichi sighed again. "Great even more trouble, now she saw you Izu-Kun" Soichi threw his hands in the air walking away. "Hey she awake!" Misora yelped and the three looked at a nervous Momo. Momo gulped and tried to smile waving slowly "H-Hi Umm I'm Momo Yaoyorozu….and y-your Kamen Rider Build…" She looked to Izuku who gulped and nodded "Y-yeah I-I'm Izuku M-Midoriya/Isurugi…Nice to meet you…" They two looked eyes and stared at each other quietly.

 _Next Trial:_

 **S-So you're really Build?**

 **He's a kid?!**

 **This is the worst outcome**

 **The Bat Mask….**

 **I am…Night Rouge**

 _Next trial 5: Izuku's Identity Found it?! Can she be Trusted?_


End file.
